To discover joy is to return
by NightAngel92
Summary: Ash has return a month early to see Mary-Lynnette will she be happy to see him or wil she send him away again?  First story so hope you like it :
1. The Return

M.L POV

Mary-Lynnette spent most of the year keeping busy with school so she wouldn't have to think about Ash but most of the time it doesn't work out for her. The month after Ash left to correct his sins, Mary-Lynnette went into a depression but Mark and the sisters help with getting her better and keeping her mind busy, but now the only time she lets herself think about Ash is at night when she's looking at the stars and knows no matter what or where Ash is he be looking at the sky thinking about her. That's where she is now crying about Ash and looking at the stars. _Why did I send him away, why can't I just have let him stay? _She knew why she couldn't, Ash had to make up for his pass. She was just having a hard time being away from her soul mate and feeling so empty, & half complete. She yearned to hear his voice, to see his ash blond hair but most of all to see his ever changing-eyes. She also longed to be in his arms to feel safe & warm, & would love to feel his warm, soft lips on hers.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head to clear it of her thoughts before she broke down so she could go home to face her dad and stepmother and not show them that something was wrong with her. Mary-Lynnette sighed and laid down with her eyes closed when she opened them again she was meet with a familiar part of purple eye that turn green then back to purple. Mary-Lynnette gasps but just stares. _I'm dreaming___she thought _I know I'm dreaming_ Ash isn't back yet he's not due for another month. She moved her hands to cradle his face and marvel on know soft, warm and real it felt.

"Your so real" Mary-Lynnette whisper "I wish you were really real"

"Mare, I am here. Lord Thierry sent me back early cause I'm done making up for my pass and I can't wait another month to see you. I missed you so much Mare I love you please don't make me leave" Ash started to panic. Mary-Lynnette stared confused not sure what Ash was going on about. "Mare please say something" Ash said desperate. She looked at Ash and felt the silver cord that connects them together and see it coming from Ash.

"You're really here?" she whispered with tears in her eyes

"Yes, sweetheart. Please don't make me leave, I love you so much and missed you to much to leave please don't make me" Ash fell to his knees in front of her begging with her

"No, Ash. I don't want you to leave ever. I love you so much too and missed you so much it hurts."

Ash eyes shined with happiness and joy. Mary-Lynnette sat up and reached for Ash at the same time that he leaned toward for her. They wrapped their arms around each other. Ash buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck over and over as he whispered 'I love you and don't make me leave again between kisses. Mary-Lynnette pulled back to look at Ash and smiled. She leaned forward to rest her forehead on his with their eyes till they were locked on each other's.

"I love you Ash. I won't make you leave me ever only unless you choose to" she whispered. Mary-Lynnette leaned closer so her lips were touching his

"I love you too M'Lyn" Ash said against her lips and leaned closer to kiss her with all the love he has for her and in that moment the soul mate connection opened and they could feel the other feeling and hear their thought. Mary-Lynnette searched through Ash memories to see what he's been up to after he left her. She was astonished with the things he did like saving a girl from being hurt when she went in a night world club.

_That Gillian. She is really a night worlder a lost witch _Ash thought

_That's really sweet Ash. I'm happy you saved her _Mare thought proudly. She kept looking when she found something with the girl (Gillian) again but with others people.


	2. Ash Memory

- Ash Memory-

Ash looked up at the mansion that will hopefully be his new home till he goes back to his beloved soul mate. He swallows and walks to the door and rings the doorbell. When the door opens he is shocked to see who opened it. It was his cousin James and Poppy.

"What are you doing here Ash" James growled. Poppy put her hand on his arm and calmed him down a bit. Ash stares and wonders if his Mare and him would ever be like that.

"Don't hurt him yet James he might be here for a special reason" Poppy said sweetly. When she was talking Ash saw more people behind them like Thea his kilt cousin and Quinn his best friend both with a scorn on their faces

"What are you doing here" Quinn said coldly"

"John who is he and why are you being so mean to him" said a tall girl with long black hair and green eyes. Ash stayed silence through the whole conversion while holding back remarks because he didn't want to give them another reason not to like him.

"That Rashel is Ash Redfern" Quinn replied. When he said the name the girl Rashel came at Ash with a stack and held it above his heart. But he didn't move and waited for it to happen and all he thought of was "_please forgive me Mare I tried my hardest to be better for you. I love & miss you so much-_ "

" Wait" someone shouted and broke Ash from his thoughts. When he looks up a girl with short blond hair and violet eyes that look familiar has a hand on Rashel to stop her.

"What are you doing Gillian don't you know who he is" Rashel snapped

"Yes I know who he is. That's Ash and he saved my life and I didn't get to thank him for it yet but I see its my turn to save his" the girl Gillian said matter-of-fact. She turned to Ash and smiled at him.

"Jill what do you mean he saved you" ask a boy with dark brown eyes and hair. Ash looked at Gillian closely and remembered where he seen her 

"You're that girl from the club the one that thought she was a Harman" Ash whispered

"Gillian smiled and nod her head "yes and by the way I am a witch just a lost one plus I'm a Harman too" Ash looked at the others to see their reaction some looked confused & shocked.

"Wait a minute" James said holding a hand up " are you saying that Ash, this Ash saved you" Gillian nod again "why?" he asked confused.

Gillian looked at Ash trying to think what he told her. "He said to me something about meeting a girl during the summer" Ash looks up at the sky wishing it was the night so he could see the stars but when he thinks about the stars he starts to thinks about his M'Lyn like how blue her eyes are, how soft her lips was on his or how the wind moved her long hair-

"Oh my goddess look at his face I believe he met his soul mate" Thea said breaking Ash out of his thoughts

"Wait did Jill says during the summer. How can that be I was there with you all summer but the days you went looking for you sisters" Quinn started then thought about it for a minute "you meet her in that little town, didn't you" Quinn ask

Ash nodded "I met her when I was looking to see what neighbours knew about my aunt and sisters, it turns out she knew my aunt well. My sister had found my aunt staked and went to burry her in the backyard but my soul mate seen them. So long story short my soul mate and her brother are kilt sister and brother with my sister, a werewolf tried to turn my soul mate and she killed him" Ash explained

"Wait I thought you said you killed your aunt and the werewolf" Quinn ask

"Yeah I know but its not like I can tell you and let you kill my soul mate for knowing about the night world and kill me for falling in love with her. You weren't the guy you are now cause I bet Rashel here is your soul mate not just anyone can call you John" Ash looked at Quinn expectedly when he nodded. Ash smiled and put his hand out to Rashel. She put her own hand out to shake his hand "Its nice to meet you Rashel. I'm happy to meet you" Ash let go of her hand and went to stand in front of Poppy but when he did James was blocking her. Ash looked at his cousin and said. "you were right James"

"What do you mean I'm right?" James ask confused again

"That caring about someone hurts cause it does" Ash toke a deep breath "look I want to says I'm sorry for what I did to you and Poppy I feel really bad about it if there is any way I can make up for it please tell me" Ash trailed off not knowing what else to says

"Aw Ash your forgiven right Jamie" Poppy said looking up a James who was shock at what Ash said all he did was nod his head" good now Ash what is you reason to be here and where's you soul mate." Poppy ask looking around

"I came to join Circle Daybreak and to make up for my pass so I can deserve my soul mate and that's why she's not here she sent me away cause of my pass" Ash explained and looking down not wanting to meet everybody's eyes to see pity on sadness

"okay well come on in so we can talk to Thierry about it"


End file.
